Feelings Untold
by a100rinchhead
Summary: Sorting thru there feelings is a full time job for Inuyasha and Kagome but when they learn Kikyo is helping there arch enemy things take a hole new twist. Will Inuyasha face his feelings before it is to late?


Feelings Untold Chapter 1

**Disclaimer** I do not own Inuyasha or any of the other characters

An awkward feeling of silence consumed the camp as a young hanyou heard the familiar voice speak the all too familiar phrase that meant utter submission

"Inuyasha Sit Boy!"

As he consumed the face full of dirt only to say "Wench what was that for?" as usual not having any clue to Kagome's feelings. As the binding spell wore off and he was slowly able to return to a seated position he looked over at his Miko friend sitting staring angrily at the fire and tried to understand what he had done this time to upset her.

Later that evening after the rest of there companions had retired for the night Inuyasha sat in a low branch of a nearby tree still trying to figure out exactly what he had said to up set the young priestess. When he was shaken from his thoughts by a small whimper coming from Shippo.

Looking down from his perch he realized that Kagome was no longer in her sleeping bag. He couldn't believe he hadn't noticed her leave and began to wander where she would have gone at that time of night? He new how dangerous the forest was at night ,not that it was safe even in the day worried and a bit upset at her leavening with out telling him he began searching for her.

It didn't take his hanyou nose long to distinguish her sent in the calm night air in the directing of a near by stream. Quietly jumping down from his branch he began fallowing her sent he could tell she wasn't far but still he was curios as to why she would be out so late and on her own.

After a minute he found her quietly sitting on the stream bank looking lost in thought and staring at her reflection in the water. He thought about going to her and demanding to know why she had wandered away on her own in the night but then he herd something that stopped him in his tracks.

As she was sitting by the stream he notest the faint smell of salt water "_why is she crying? What did I do to upset her this time? _Suddenly his thoughts were interrupted and he herd something he had never heard before _"Is she singing? _Aw struck he couldn't help but sit and listen to the Beautiful yet sad words coming from his friend

"_Why should I care if you_

_Found somebody new_

_And you look like you're in love_

_And why should I care if she_

_Looks a lot like me_

_And she's all you've ever dreamed of_

_I didn't care enough to keep you around_

_So tell me why should I care now_

_I was the one who let you go_

_I never told you that I loved you_

_I couldn't promise anything_

_The way you needed me to_

_Oh, my heart was never really there_

_So why should I care_

_Why should I care_

_I just do"_

As he sat there watching her bathed in moon light singing the song that felt so sad yet beautiful, he couldn't help but notice the way she held her self. She was so week yet at the same time she was stronger then he could ever hope to be. She had stood up to demons that could easily have killed her and not shown a speck of fear and yet she was always in need of saving at the last minute. How can this girl that could drive him crazy also hold the key to his sanity?

As he set there mesmerized he couldn't help but wander why she never sang around him he had never heard such beautiful words yet so sad a the same time. _Why do I always make her cry? Why is it that I can't make her happy?_ He thought to himself thinking of the earlier afternoon.

As the friends sat around the campfire talking about there adventures for the shards Kagome had started preparing dinner for the group. Inuyasha had caught some fish from the near by stream and Kagome was cleaning them and preparing some rice. She was smiling proudly at what a good job she was doing at making the meal for her friends. After the food was finished she divided up the servings and set them on a blanket like a picnic. Once all was ready she called to her friends and as the sat down to eat they thanked her for the meal she had worked so hard to prepare all except Inuyasha who just sat down and started greedily scarfing down his food.

Kagome was a little miffed with his manners but after all the time they had spent together she was getting use to it. After they finished there meal every one thanked Kagome and said how great her cooking was as they got up from the blanket, again every one but Inuyasha. It wasn't like he didn't like her cooking or her company he just didn't see the big deal about it.

As the night went on nothing out of the ordinary went on Shippo was playing with Kirara, Sango was fighting to stay one step ahead of Maroku's hands. Kagome was looking over one of her schoolbooks while Inuyasha just sat in his tree watching over them.

Suddenly the silence was broken by the sound of Kagome screaming, instantly Inuyasha sprang from his perch drawing the Tetsuaiga in mid air and landing in front of the startled Kagome. Looking fearsly around to spot what had frightened her so much he was shocked when she revealed that the source of her terror was nothing more then a small field mouse that had crawled onto her lap to get warm. Aggravated at the thought that he had just been uprooted from his comfortable tree to save her life from a mere field mouse he turned around

"Heaven forbid that we have to fight Naraku when you can't even stand up to a little mouse."

This was the last straw it was bad enough that he was rude and unthankful at dinner but now belittling her over being scared and wanting his protection pushed her over the edge "Inuyasha Sit boy"

"_Was it really what I said about the mouse that made her so upset and me? Maybe I should tell her I'm sorry about it I hate it when she cries" _

Lost in his own thoughts he failed to notes that Kagome had stopped singing and started walking back to the camp site until he herd her gasp as she found him hiding in the bushes watching her.

"INUYASHA! What do you think you're doing here?"

Surprised by her out burst he could only look in terror as she looked amassingly down on him. Part of him wanted to tell her that he was worried about her but the proud demon side would have nothing to do with that. Before he had a chance to even ponder what to say she started questioning him again

"What were you hoping I had slipped off for a bath and wanted to get an eye full? You pervert! "

He didn't even have time to try to defend him self as the on slot of sits cam crashing down on him. Stunned and enraged he managed to get back to his feet as Kagome stomped off fuming towards the camp he thought of chasing after her but realized he would only get sat again if he did so. In the interest of his pride and sparing his back, he decided to just find a comfortable branch and hope she would cool down by morning.

Dawn came early as it does in the summer and found the still grouchy hanyou lounging in a tree just out side the camp. Looking around he sall every one going about there morning routines Kagome was making breakfast while Shippo played with Kirara. Sango was leaning against a tree cleaning her boomerang and Miroku was rubbing a red hand print on the side of his face where he had obviously been a little to close to Sango.

As he sat and watched his friends he couldn't help but feel at peace even if it was just for a second. His mind then began to wander back to the night before when he had fallowed Kagome's sent to the stream "_I wander why she was out there all alone? Didn't she realize how dangerus it is in the forest at night? And what was with her sitting me like that its not like I did any thing wrong." _

His mind continued to wonder about what was going on till he heard her sweet voice calling to him to come down for breakfast. As he sat greedily scarfing down his food he couldn't help but wander what was going on in the young girls mind.

As they finished there meal and prepared to get back on the there journey to find the sacred jewel shards Inuyasha was starting to except that he would just never figure out the young girl at all when she innocently called him over to her.

"Inuyasha tell me why were you watching me last night" she ask,

Startled he tried to think of how to answer her with out stating the obvious that he was concerned for her. Then he had an Idea turning to her "why were you out there by your self so late if you got hurt it would have slowed us down in finding the jewel shards".

Thinking he was being clever he was surprised when she replied in a cracking voice barley above a whisper

"I'm sorry I just needed to think" her head slightly tilted down so her bangs covered her eyes.

"_Oo boy this isn't good"_ he thought quickly "its ok I just don't want you to get hurt and there are a lot of demons in the world that would love to get your jewel shards by any means." He tried to sound stern but he couldn't have mad his concern more obvious if he had tried.

Kagome slowly looked up to him not knowing to believe what she heard or not "_Did he just say he was worried about me"_ she thought.

Reluctant to show any weakness he quickly tried to cover his failed attempt by scoffing "I just don't want to lose the shards we already have to some weakling demon BC you wanted to go exploring".

The look in Kagome's eyes said it all and he knew what was coming next cringing at the thought "INUYASHA SIT!"

Planting his face in the dirt "Winch what was that for"

"Your such a jerk Inuyasha" it was then that he sall the tears in her eyes and heard the hurt in her voice as she turned to leave all he could do was watch her, held to the ground by the binding spell.

Later that day as the friends continued on there search for the shards Inuyasha was walking slightly ahead of the others fallowed by a still slightly annoyed Kagome. The previous night's events still haunted Inuyasha's thoughts making him oblivious to the pleading look on Kagome's face for his attention. She knew what she had thought she had heard but she was still unsure that he had actually said it. "_Was I imagining it? Did he really say he was worried about me?_ Completely lost in her thoughts she had failed to notice that Inuyasha had stopped walking until bumped in to him. "Sorry" her voice cracking a bit

"Watch what your doing clouts"

With her head down she couldn't help but wander why he was always so cold when he spoke to her yet how caring he was when she needed his help.

"What's wrong Inuyasha" ask Sango

"Naraku He's near by I can smell him"

The mere mention of his evil name was all it took to instantly snap Kagome out of her daze. "Where is he" she ask

"Not far" no sooner had he finished speaking when Kagura appeared before them instinctively Inuyasha drew his sword and readied himself to fight.

"Hold your sword Inuyasha I did not come to fight you" Kagra Spoke in her normal cold hearted tone.

"O really then what brings you to us then" ask Miroku his hand ready to remove the rosary the bound his wind tunnel.

"I came with a warning Naraku is going to come after you" looking strait at Kagome as she spoke.

"So what else is new" Inuyasha spat as if the words were acid

"He has help now" Kagura said with a grin and sent chills down Kagome's spine.

The group looked on confused at her remarks, after an awkward silence Kagome spoke up"what do you mean Kagura who is helping Naraku"

"Kikyo is with him" her words struck like daggers

"You lie" screamed Inuyasha

"It is true after you rejected her offer to accompany her to hell she sought Naraku out not for revenge for what he had done to the two of you but to take you away from Kagome for her self"

Stunned by the news revealed to them Kagome could not help but feel that all of this was her fault "_if I had just sated in my own time none of this would have happened_".

As if he could read her thoughts Inuyasha stepped over to her side "don't you dare blame your self for this if you had not come thru the well I would still be bound to the tree and Naraku would have no opposition from carrying out his evil plans" his voice was so kind and caring she barley believed it was Inuyasha telling her this.

"But if Kikyo is helping Naraku that means he will be even more powerful" Kagome's eyes dropped the ground "and besides you can't fight Kikyo" her voice trembling

"That is Naraku's hope exactly, Naraku believes that Inuyasha will not harm Kikyo thus he can attack with out worrying about you trying to stop him and you will have no chouse but to surrender the shards you have to him" continued Kagura

"Good" Inuyasha stated with a half grin on his face

Stunned at his response the rest of the group looked at him as if he had lost his sanity

"What do you mean good Inuyasha" ask Kagome

"The Kikyo I know died long ago this woman may look like Kikyo but it is not here Kikyo would never help a vile creature like Naraku. She has tried to steal the Jewel from us many times and what's worse she has hurt you to do it. If Naraku thinks that having her on his side will stop me he is sadly mistaken besides with his overconfidence in her we will have the element of surprise and that may be all the advantage we need to kill him for good".

Sorry for leaving it with a cliffy but I couldn't help it I hope you all enjoyed my first attempt at Fan Fics if so or if not please review and let me know. Also the song Kagome was singing is called Why Should I Care by Sara Evans


End file.
